Gasper Vladi/image gallery
Light Novel Gasper in a box.jpg|Gasper in a box 403px-High school dxd v4 145.jpg|Gasper being chased by Xenovia. High_School_D×D_New_Vol.5_Colored_LN_Illustration.jpg|High School D×D Vol.5 Blu-ray Colored LN Illustration High school dxd v5 101.jpg|Gasper at the hot springs, grabbed by Issei as he tries to escape user79853_pic44378_1335330961.jpg|Gasper snaps after Georg told him about Issei's "death". High school dxd v13 041.jpg|Gasper as Vampire Box Issei SOS cover.jpg|Gasper in the cover for "Issei SOS" (Dragon Magazine) A Tokusatsu Devil.jpg|A Tokusatsu Devil Gasper.jpg|Gasper in the Light Novel HS_DxD_-_Gasper_Vladi_WonderGoo.jpg|Gasper Vladi WonderGoo Gasper and Valerie.jpg Manga HS DxD Manga Side Story Life.4 Gasper img1.png|Gasper in the box (Manga) Anime High School DxD NEW Gasper2.jpg|Gasper wearing a paper bag Gasper Vladi New Op.jpg|Gasper silhouette Gasper_Meeting.jpg|Meeting Gasper Gasperimg2.png|Gasper in the room Gasper anime.jpg|Gasper shy Gasperimg1.png|Gasper holding his Rabbit doll GASPER.png|Gasper close view gasperrr.png|Gasper hiding behind a tree GASPER TALKING TO LSSEEEI.png|Gasper talking to Issei Gasper New Op 2.jpg|Gasper in new opening 2 Gasper ED 2.jpg|Gasper in new ending 2 Xenovia chasing Gasper with the Durandal.jpg|Xenovia chasing Gasper with the Durandal Gasper the trap 1.jpg|Gasper shy Gasper_Training.jpg|Gasper's training Gasper the trap 2.jpg|Gasper tired Gasper Past1.jpg|Gasper's past Gasper Past2.jpg|Gasper treated as a monster A_young_Gasper_running_from_home.jpg|Gasper running from his home Gasper img new.jpg|Gasper up-close Gasper fearing his powers.jpg|Gasper fears his powers Gasper's eyes being used by KB.jpg|Gasper's eyes being forcibly used by Khaos Brigade Issei and Gasper.jpg|Issei and Gasper Gasper in a Box.jpg|Gasper in his safe place Gasper_playing_inside_a_box.png|Gasper playing games inside his box Carrying a Box on the Run.jpg|Koneko carrying Gasper while running from the Khaos Brigade Awww Moment.jpg|Koneko comforting Gasper Hug Filled with Tears.jpg|Gasper hugs Rias, sobbing High School DxD BorN 1st Years S3OP.jpg Gasper early season 3.jpg Gasper Eyes.jpg Koneko and Gasper Jumping for Doughnuts.jpg Koneko and Gasper cheering on Issei and Asia.jpg High School DxD HERO Rias's Peerage DxD Hero PV.jpg Gasper HERO OP.jpg DxD Hero OP - Koneko and Gasper.jpg Asia, Koneko, and Gasper watching Issei and Sairaorg fight.jpeg Gasper crying.jpeg Koneko comforting Gasper.jpeg Gasper nervous before the conference.jpg Issei Teaching Gasper How to be a Man.jpg Gasper inside the ORC.jpg Gasper learning to be a man.jpg Gasper's Displeasure over Issei's actions.jpg Gasper and Kiba leaving the Occult Research Clubroom.jpg Gasper Makes his resolve.jpg Gasper determination as a man.jpeg Gasper bruised but giving it his all.jpg Gasper lies defeated.jpg Gasper after being crushed.jpeg Gasper retires.jpeg Gasper trying to scare the students.jpeg Eyecatches High School DxD New 10 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 10, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 11 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 11, Eyecatch 1 Video Clips Gasper's_Training_Interacting.gif Gasper Forbidden Balor View in Use.gif|Gasper using Forbidden Balor View IRias and co chases Issei and Akeno.gif Gasper time stops fire magic.gif Gasper bat form.gif Other Gasperdxd.png|Gasper on Dxd ad Gasper new.jpg|Gasper Vladi Gasper new-2.png|Gasper without clothes Gasper_BD_Illustration.jpg|Gasper BD Illustration DXDNEWVol.6_-_Copy.jpg|High School D×D New Vol.6 Blu-ray Back Cover Illustration Gaspernew3.JPG|Gasper (Background) with Koneko (Front) Vampire of the Suspended Classroom.jpg|Vampire of the Suspended classroom Vampire in the box trap.jpg|Vampire in the box trap Highschool.DxD.full.1655426.jpg|Gasper (Front) Koneko (Middle) and Asia (Back) DxD Image 3 - Gasper & Xenovia.png|Gasper and Xenovia Akeno, Gasper, Rias Poolside.jpg Gasper LN PV.jpg Manga Art - Gasper & Koneko.jpg All members of Rias’s peerage by Hiroji Mishima 2018.jpeg Gasper HERO CV.jpg HERO Gasper's Expressions.jpg Gasper PSV CV.jpg Gasper render Hero.png Category:Image gallery